


Milenio y medio, y mucho mejor

by Van_Krausser



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amo las series inglesas, Cerebro marca Acme, Gen, Ingleses del nabo que nos hacen llorar, Post serie AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Es un fic entre AU y Post-Series. Por lo que hay un pequeño spoiler, por si no la has visto (As Me myself XS). Tomé los nombres de los actores reales, poniéndolos como tipo reencarnaciones de los personajes en épocas modernas.Este es un fic hecho sólo para compensar lo que la BBC ha hecho. Es decir, yo no he visto el capítulo final de Merlín, pero a lo que he escuchado.... =(





	Milenio y medio, y mucho mejor

**Author's Note:**

> No me pertenecen. Una lástima. Sólo hago esto para aminorar un poco lo que los geniales ingleses saben hacer con nuestros sentimientos. ¬¬
> 
> En fin, que fue dedicado a Jaz. Y a quienes quedaron con el corazón roto. O sea... malditos ingleses, por eso los quiero tanto XSSS

— 1 —  
  
**Dormitorios de la Universidad de Oxford.**  
Winchester, Inglaterra.   
Otoño 2011.  
  
Despertó con esa desagradable sensación que últimamente padecía mientras dormía.  
  
Se incorporó un poco, tratando de deshacerse de la ansiedad y del extraño malestar de su pecho, que hacía poco lo había afectado, recordando el sueño que había tenido, esta vez más claro, más nítido, pero confuso en su significado.  
  
Esta vez pudo ver con cierto detalle el rostro de un joven casi de su edad, quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos, llamándolo con voz rota y desesperada. Sin embargo, lo que permanecía vívido en su memoria fueron sus ojos, de un color extraordinariamente claro, azules, llenos de dolor y anegados por las lágrimas; tal como si estuviese llorando por él.  
  
Curiosamente, lo conocía.

 

 

  
— 2 —  
  
**Whitechurch, Inglaterra**  
6 am Otoño 2012  
  
Colin Morgan dejó una breve nota en la mesita del recibidor.  
  
Llevaba una mochila con sus pertenencias y la carta del director de la modesta escuela del condado, dirigida al Rector de la Universidad. Eran referencias y una justificación para que quien portaba la carta, no tuviese problemas para ser aceptado en clases, a pesar de que éstas habían iniciado semanas atrás.  
  
De manera inconsciente, al abrir la puerta principal de la casa, colocó su mano derecha en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, y una muy leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
Había llegado, por fin, el tiempo que tanto había esperado, contando los días con marcada impaciencia, sintiendo el correr del tiempo como si éste fuese eterno, o demasiado lento.   
  
Y no. No debía hacerlo esperar, porque él tampoco podía esperar más.  
  
Dejado la leve sonrisa en sus labios, echó a andar hacia la estación de autobuses, tarareando una alegre cancioncilla, mientras su madre, asomada a la ventana, lo despedía con melancolía.  
  
Colin iría a cumplir su destino. Y por ello, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

 

 

  
— 3 —  
  
Bradley se dirigió hacia el aula correspondiente, aún con el leve malestar punzante en su pecho que no lo había dejado del todo, desde esa madrugada.  
  
Había hablado por teléfono con sus padres antes de salir del dormitorio, comentándoles del incidente con cierta preocupación, puesto que no había sido la primera vez que le ocurría. Su padre lo tranquilizó, asegurándole que en cuanto volviera a casa, irían con otro médico. Aunque a esas alturas, y en opinión de varios especialistas, estaba descartado por completo el diagnóstico de males cardiacos, después de haberlo sometido meses atrás, a exhaustivos exámenes para descubrir la raíz del problema.  
  
Muchos de los alumnos que se encontraban en el corredor, así como varios compañeros del equipo de futbol y otros del de natación, lo saludaron con cierto respeto mientras pasaba entre ellos, y muchas de las jóvenes que aún se encontraban ahí, prácticamente se derritieron al verlo. Bradley sólo sonrió con gesto cansado, devolviendo el saludo y siendo amable con las chicas que intentaban atraer su atención.  
  
El precio de la fama, consideró. Porque a pesar de que su familia era reconocida por generaciones anteriores, él había hecho su propio camino. A pesar del malestar que a veces lo atacaba, no había tenido ningún problema al practicar deportes. Por el contrario, la actividad física lo hacía olvidarse del mismo.  
  
Por esa razón, su desempeño en los deportes en los que participaba lo llevó, desde el primer momento en que ingresó como alumno, a ser capitán de varios equipos en distintas disciplinas, y un muy activo integrante de las actividades deportivas de la Magna Casa. Además, el tener un promedio de calificaciones que lo situaba entre los mejores alumnos de la generación, lo hacía todo un personaje.   
  
Debido a eso, era también conocido que su popularidad lo había convertido en un tipo algo arrogante. Si una persona no le agradaba, se lo hacía saber de buenas a primeras, y en ocasiones, solía poner en grandes dificultades a quienes consideraba idiotas.  
  
Sin embargo, Bradley James no imaginó que ese día, su vida cambiaría de manera drástica.

 

 

  
— 4 —  
  
Collin esperó pacientemente a que el director terminara de leer la carta.  
  
Ya se había perdido la primera clase, y todo parecía indicar que no sólo sería esa, sino todo el día de actividad. Pero no corría prisa. Unas pocas horas no eran nada, comparadas al tiempo que había tenido que esperar.  
  
Cuando el catedrático terminó de leer la carta, y de revisarlo a él de forma por demás crítica, repasándolo con la mirada de arriba abajo en su persona, le recitó la consabida Carta de Obligaciones de los alumnos y lo hizo dirigirse con alguna de las secretarias o asistentes de la recepción.  
  
Por fin, después de dos horas y media de haber llegado, con la lista de materias y ubicación de las aulas en una mano, la llave del casillero para sus pertenencias y la del dormitorio asignado en la otra, salió del lugar casi corriendo.  
  
Debía encontrarlo, y los lugares más probables en donde podría hacerlo, pensó, sería en las aulas.  
  
Iba distraído, tratando de ubicar el edificio de dormitorios, sin fijarse en dónde pisaba. Hasta que el suelo desapareció debajo de él en forma de escalones, y para no perder el equilibrio, trastabilló de manera escandalosa, con manos y pies revoloteando por todos lados, hasta que aterrizó justo junto a un grupo de estudiantes.  
  
Tenía todavía los ojos cerrados, doliéndose por la caída, cuando uno de ellos lo levantó como muñeco de trapo.  
  
—¡Fíjate en donde pisas, zoquete! —Escuchó que le decía, mientras lo sostenía por los hombros. Sin embargo, a pesar de las risas de los otros jóvenes, el silencio y la forma en que el primero lo sujetaba lo obligaron a abrir los ojos.  
  
No supo qué decir al primer instante en que lo vio. Justo quien lo había levantado del piso, llamándole zoquete, era nada más y nada menos que él.  
  
Colin se soltó boqueando como pez fuera del agua, hasta que recobró la voz y tuvo la certera ocurrencia de huir, no sin antes agradecerle de forma torpe mientras se disculpaba.  
  
—L-lo siento —sonrió con nerviosismo—. Yo… adiós… Gracias…  
  
Bradley permaneció como clavado al piso, observándolo fijamente, con el labio inferior temblándole de manera apenas visible. Sin pensar, se llevó una mano hacia su pecho, en donde momentos antes el dolor se había intensificado, apenas por fracciones de segundo, desapareciendo de manera definitiva, y tan repentina como se había presentado, justo cuando tocó al otro joven.  
  
Lo había reconocido de sus sueños. Había reconocido sus ojos, el color claro y la mirada cansada, como si hubiese vivido más de mil años.   
  
No lo pensó dos veces.   
  
Sin despedirse siquiera de sus compañeros de equipo, se fue detrás del larguirucho joven, alcanzándolo antes de que llegara al corredor principal de dos edificios de dormitorios.  
  
—¡Hey! —Gritó, tratando de llamar su atención—. ¡Oye, zoquete!  
  
Colin se detuvo, y antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo con su mejor gesto de enfado, sonrió.  
  
Por fin, las cosas volvían a ser como antes. Como un milenio y medio antes, y posiblemente, mejores.  
  
Había valido la pena esperar.

 


End file.
